


Dressrosa

by Moosenogger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Domination, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosenogger/pseuds/Moosenogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is the highly respected director of Grand Line Hospital in New York City and is a well-established public figure. However, when his deepest desires get the better of him, Law descends into the dirty underbelly of the city in search of Dressrosa, a sex club that promises to fulfill every client's wants and needs. He finds exactly what he's looking for in a red-haired prostitute with the body of a god and an attitude to match. (ONE SHOT, 3 Chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a three part one-shot that I've had in mind for the past week. I know a one-shot is supposed to be a one chapter short story, but I started to write the first half at night and I got tired so I couldn’t finish it. I'll write the sex and recovery portions later and post them when I’m done. Enjoy!
> 
> (By the way, this fic is entirely the fault of ablueeyedbeautifulletdown over at tumblr. Go blame her.)
> 
> Warnings: This will contain bondage, domination, submission, toys, and some violence. It also mentions sex workers and the sex trade in general, so if that kind of thing bothers you, you may want to steer clear of this work. I don't personally think it'll get too crazy because I'm a newb when it comes to BDSM, but I'm my own judge and don't know if my general knowledge might take things too far for some people. Read with caution.

Law clutched the front of his jacket tightly as he walked through the snowy streets of New York. The heels of his thick boots clacked loudly on the pavement below, the noise joining the cacophony of the crowd jostling around him. It was 8:00 pm and the city was alive with activity, its citizens constantly on the move from one location to another. Stores remained open around the clock while bright yellow taxis zipped up and down the street, carrying passengers from one end of the city to the other.

Law pulled his spotted hat down further over his eyes and ducked his chin deeper into his scarf. Both actions served the purpose of protecting him from the biting winter chill, while also allowing him to avoid making eye contact with those passing by. He wanted to remain as low-profile as possible, especially considering where he intended to spend the majority of his evening.

New York contained plenty of seedy establishments, but the business he had in mind was by far the shadiest club in town. It was owned by a friend of a friend’s business associate – someone far enough removed from Law’s own social circle that he felt the man wouldn’t pay him any mind. Anonymity was his number one goal tonight, as it was imperative in saving his reputation if Law completed the task he’d set out to accomplish. He knew it would be difficult to keep his identity a secret, as his name and face were synonymous with the public’s idea of “the perfect man.” His notoriety was a constant source of annoyance for him, as he was offered little privacy in his day-to-day life, but it was to be expected for a person of his standing.

He was Law Trafalgar, a young man in his late twenties who had become the medical director of Grand Line Hospital by the tender age of twenty-five. He was a medical marvel and a prodigy, a man who’d completed his schooling before the age of twenty and had climbed through the hospital ranks with an ease that was previously unheard of.

Law was one of the most well-known and well-respected men in the city, and he wielded enormous amounts of political clout in both New York and the country at large. He’d had brunch with the mayor on multiple occasions and had even been invited to speak with the president of the United States some years prior regarding a pharmaceutical crisis that had hit the east coast of the country.

Unfortunately, Law had been forced to decline as he’d been buried in paperwork and stuck in unending meetings at that point in time. Instead, he offered his findings to the president via a six thousand word dissertation which described the crisis in detail and presented possible solutions. As far as he was aware, the president had chosen to incorporate some of Law’s findings and ideas into a national report. He couldn’t remember what those details had been, though. He’d have to ask his secretary later.

All of that was beside the point, however. The problem Law was facing had nothing to do with the hospital, the president, or the community at large. Instead, he was dealing with an issue that had been niggling away at his sanity for close to three years.

Now, one would assume that a man with his financial backing and personal power would be able to fill any sort of void in his life without preamble. This was not the case. Law had something specific in mind – something that, if discovered by the press or his colleagues, would ruin his reputation and possibly cost him his job.

Law was desperately horny, and wanted to get fucked. Hard.

This need was one he’d harbored since first hitting puberty and had grown exponentially over the course of his career. Now that he’d reached age twenty seven, he figured it was high-time he sate his twisted lust. But this would be no ordinary fling. Law wasn’t interested in a quick fuck with a nameless person who could be persuaded to keep their mouth shut. No, he wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be tied up, held down, pressed into the wall or a mattress and taken until he screamed for release. Law was looking to find a strong, arrogant, crass man who would fuck him roughly and treat him like a whore.

For once in his life, Law wanted to experience what it was like to be treated without respect or dignity.

Luckily, he’d been given the opportunity to live his fantasy when he’d overheard a friend of his discussing the legal troubles of one Doflamingo Donquixote. Law had quickly tuned in to the conversation when the words “sex club” had been thrown around, his interest immediately piqued. Acting as the curious bystander, Law had questioned his friend for further information and soon learned everything he needed to know about Mr. Donquixote before reaching a decision.

It was that single resolution that placed Law on the less-polished side of town, thick winter clothes shielding his body from the cold and the hungry eyes of passerby, alike. The young doctor had already received leering stares and vague offers of sex from both men and women – all of them prostitutes who were braving the snow and ice to try and pick up a meal ticket for the night.

Law ignored them as he continued down the dimly lit roads, his gaze travelling from the street signs to the business marquis above him. Finally, after travelling three blocks amidst a flurry of jeers and offers for blowjobs, he saw it – a medium sized building set in between a rundown convenience store and a porn shop. A bright sign reading “Dressrosa” in bold pink neon letters sat atop the structure, the single front door covered in black paint and guarded by a large man with shoulder-length lavender hair.

The bouncer was dressed in a crisp suit and coat, his muscular arms crossed tightly across his huge chest. He wore a severe scowl on his face, his posture straight and stiff. Like Law, his breath was visible in the freezing night air, the puffs of vapor rising above the man’s head to disappear into the wind.

Swallowing and clearing his throat nervously, Law came to a hesitant stop in front of the man and stared up at the tall figure in slight awe. Being 6’ 3”, it was rare for him to encounter someone who towered above him. The club’s bouncer, however, was easily a head taller than him, if not more so. It was a bit intimidating, but he’d made it this far and refused to back down.

“Good evening,” Law greeted smoothly, meeting the other’s gaze with false confidence. “I’m here to make an appointment with one of your employees.”

The taller man glared down at him silently, unmoving. Not sure how this was supposed to play out, Law continued to address the bouncer awkwardly.

“Uh…may I?” he asked, motioning toward the door.

The guard breathed deeply through his nose, the expelled air hitting Law’s face and making him squint irritably. He glared up at the taller man, but otherwise didn’t make a move. While he’d love to teach this asshole a lesson in manners, he realized that this bouncer was probably aware that Law was here to get fucked in the ass by a complete stranger and pay good money to do so.

Still, the man didn’t have to be a dick about it.

To his surprise, the bouncer stepped aside and directed him through the door without another word, his gaze leaving Law and returning to the streets as soon as the doctor disappeared inside. Law heard the door click shut behind him, but he barely noticed as his eyes feasted on the inside of Dressrosa.

Considering that he’d never been to a sex club in his life, Law wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was normal for such a business. He was standing in a hallway with cement walls painted a bright neon pink, the floor covered in black tiles that shined under the dim track lights running near the ground on either side of the path. There was no artwork or signs anywhere on the walls, the only thing visible being a door at the other end.

Blinking rapidly to allow his eyes to adjust, Law slowly made his way down the hall and toward the closed door, his footsteps unnaturally loud in the quiet atmosphere. As he reached the entry, he took note that this door was similar to the club’s entrance – painted black to offer a stark contrast to the color on the walls.

Holding his breath, Law worked up the nerve to grasp the doorknob and twist it, cautiously opening the door to view the room beyond.

He was shocked to find what looked to be an information desk in the middle of a sparsely decorated room, a single glass doorway situated behind it that appeared to lead into another hallway. This area was better lit than the previous portion of the club, with soft yellow lighting overhead and a grandiose painting of Correggio’s _Jupiter and Io_ hung neatly behind the mahogany desk. The floor was made of a shiny pearl-colored marble, while the walls were more sober than what he’d seen so far, the color choice a rich red as opposed to hot pink. There were four dark brown plush leather chairs located around the room, each far enough away from the others so the occupant could have a bit of privacy.

Staring dumbly, it took Law a moment to realize that there was a woman behind the counter, her bright green hair and obnoxiously large glasses offsetting her white business suit and jacket. There was a computer screen in front of her, as well as an office phone and an open portfolio. She smiled gently at him as he came closer, adjusting her glasses and discreetly closing the folder set in front of her as she greeted him warmly.

“Good evening, sir,” she said, her voice soft and lilting. “How may I help you?”

“I’m here to make an appointment.”

“I see,” she answered politely, nodding her head and turning to reach into her desk drawer. She removed a clipboard and grasped a pen from a cup on her desk, then handed both over the desktop to Law. “Please fill this out and return it when you’re finished. Remember, be honest,” she trilled, sitting back in her plush office chair and placing her hands in her lap. Her eyes followed him as Law chose a seat, then she turned to her computer and continued her earlier work.

Law perused the questionnaire he’d been given, eyes raking over the words. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks when he saw just what was being asked of him, but he figured this was an easier way of divulging what he wanted than flat-out telling the secretary. Putting pen to paper, Law studiously checked off all of the vulgar, demeaning, and _sinful_ things he would be paying for tonight, his mouth watering at some of the options.

Sweeping through the section on “Bondage,” he selected everything his deranged mind demanded, then swiftly moved on to “Toys” and “Positions.” He noticed monetary prices next to each option, as well as small warnings or notes of concern. He didn’t care. Let this stranger do as they like – he’d pay whatever it cost in order to fulfill his fantasies.

Reading through the warning text at the bottom of the page, Law acknowledged that the club wasn’t liable for any injuries or sexually transmitted diseases he may receive during his appointment. It stated that while the club’s employees and members were thoroughly trained and tested, he was completely responsible for any and all ‘accidents’ that may occur. He was also told that condom use for the purposes of penetration (digital or penile) was non-negotiable, and oral sex was performed with protection under any and all circumstances.

While he was disappointed by all of the red tape, Law appreciated the professional atmosphere of the club. He’d rather this night of passion not leave him with any nasty consequences. Well, nothing other than a few marks or bruises. Those would fade within a week or two – a disease would be something he wouldn’t tolerate.

He checked off the boxes next to each warning to show that he’d reviewed and understood them all, reaching the final line before the box requiring his signature. This statement was short and simple – a request for his “safe word” in the event that he wished to cease all activities. Pausing in thought, Law blushed hotly when a single word entered his mind. Swallowing softly, he neatly wrote ‘Cora’ on the line, then signed the page at the bottom.

Finished, he returned the clipboard and pen to the receptionist who read over his choices carefully. Nodding once more, she spun in her chair and started typing the information he’d provided into the computer. As she worked, she gave Law a breakdown of the club’s rules regarding his stay as well as what he could expect.

“Once I’ve input your requests, the system will let me know which room you’ll be using and who your partner will be for the duration of your appointment. There is a bathroom and shower provided in each room, and we urge our guests to use the facilities before and after their appointment for sanitary reasons. You will find a robe and slippers that you may use while you wait for your partner.”

The clicking of keys ended shortly thereafter, the woman smiling at him as she stood and motioned for him to follow her through the glass door. “Please allow me to show you to your room, sir,” she offered, leading the way toward the exit and Law’s suite for the night, her white stilettos clacking on the marble beneath their feet.

The two made their way down the hallway, the décor bland yet tasteful. The walls were a stark white while the floor was made of solid oak, the soft mood lighting provided by the lights overhead soothing Law’s frayed nerves. He glanced at the numbered doors as they passed, the thick, dark wood drowning out any noise that may be coming from within.

Law’s guide stopped at room 11, fishing a key from her pocket and opening the door with a click of a lock. Turning the knob, she pushed the door inward and stepped aside so he could enter.

The suite was absolutely beautiful. It contained a king-sized bed covered in crisp white sheets and a rich crimson comforter, the mattress and box spring set within a dark mahogany wood frame. Two matching nightstands sat at either side of the bed, each containing a lamp and knickknacks such as a digital clock and an ash tray. The large, grandiose headboard was situated against a cherry red accent wall, the rest of the remaining three walls painted a solid white.

There was a large chest at the foot of the bed, as well as a matching wooden wardrobe against the room’s back wall. Multiple pieces of artwork were hung around the room, while wall lamps made of dusted glass emitted a soft, intimate glow. The floor was covered in the same oak panels that lined the previous hall, the surface shined to perfection. To his right Law spotted an enormous bathroom with a beautiful tub and separate shower.

A feminine voice behind him startled Law from his admiration of the suite. “Is it to your liking, sir?” the secretary asked, her glasses shimmering in the light.

“Yes, this is lovely,” he responded quietly, still a bit awed by how clean everything looked. He hadn’t expected a sex club located in the heart of the city’s dirtiest district to be so regal. Mr. Donquixote must have decent taste.

“Wonderful. I’m very glad it meets your standards,” she replied, stepping back out into the hallway. “Your partner will be with you shortly. Please feel free to use the shower and other facilities while you wait.” Then she was gone, pulling the door closed behind her.

Left to his own devices, Law’s nerves came back tenfold. His heart raced behind his ribcage, the organ feeling as though it was going to burst from both excitement and dread. Law hated to admit that he was scared of what was to come, but he couldn’t help the unease that filled him at the knowledge that _this was it_. He was finally going to make his erotic dream a reality.

Anxiety wilting under his growing eagerness, Law stood up straight and began removing his winter clothing. Chin up in defiance of all he’d been taught to be considered ‘good taste’, Law stripped and headed into the bathroom to prepare himself for the night’s events.


	2. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of this three part one shot. This was the smutfest that wouldn’t end, which is why it took me so damn long to finish it. Please be warned, this is when everything ramps up. The following chapter is nothing but filth and sex, and I regret none of it. 
> 
> You’re welcome.
> 
> Also, I edited the first chapter and cleaned it up a bit. Nothing crazy, just a few spots that had been bothering me since I posted. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, on to the smut.

Law sat awkwardly atop the bed, the comforter turned down toward the foot of the bed and the crisp sheets bunching under his weight. As requested, he had cleaned himself up and dressed in the fluffy white robe provided by the staff, his own clothes hung and stored in the wardrobe provided. He had abandoned the slippers next to the bed, making sure to align them neatly on the floor.

Law was restless as he waited for his partner, his hair damp from his shower and his body shivering slightly from both nerves and a chill. He couldn’t believe how anxious he was, considering he’d wanted this for so long. Fear of the unknown, perhaps.

Though, to be fair he wasn’t completely in the dark when it came to these kinds of scenarios. Oh no, Law had done his research. He’d watched countless hours of bondage porn and dungeon smut, rubbing out multiple orgasms per night until his body was exhausted and his cock was sore. He knew the basics behind what would happen tonight, but familiarity was not the same as personal experience. He felt like a virgin again, desperate to appear calm and aloof while on the inside he was floundering – caught up in overt excitement as well as a crippling unease.

Law hoped his partner didn’t notice.

Readjusting his robe, Law laid back against one of the overly-stuffed pillows and studied the room for the umpteenth time. He continued to be amazed by how fancy everything appeared, the lamps made of a beautiful frosted glass and all of the wood of the expensive variety. He had just begun admiring the artwork on the walls when the click of the door lock alerted him to the arrival of his evening partner.

Heart leaping into his throat, Law’s wide-eyed gaze shot to the door, greedily studying the man who entered wearing a smug expression and walking with an easy gait. He was tall, an easy 6’7” with a muscular physique, bright crimson red hair that was spiked high atop his head, and porcelain white skin that looked absolutely delectable in the low lighting.  He carried a medium-sized cooler under one arm, his free hand still grasping the doorknob tightly. Law could hear ice sloshing around inside the item as it was jostled by the man’s movements, but his curiosity in the cooler diminished as he focused on the redhead himself.

His partner wore a similar robe and slippers as Law’s own borrowed set, though his was the same color as his hair. The man was grinning at him from across the room, his darkly painted lips raised into a severe smile that accented his gruffly handsome features and crooked nose.

Law couldn’t take his eyes off him. This man was exactly what he’d been hoping for in a partner.

The man stepped further into the room, closing the door delicately behind him with his elbow. Law sat up straight under the other’s fierce gaze, the redhead’s eyes the color of rusted metal. Law was unbearably excited at the stranger’s fearsome appearance, his mind quickly delving into his fantasies and imagining what would play out tonight.

He swallowed thickly in anticipation.

“Hey,” the redhead greeted easily, walking over to stand next to the bed, his impressive stature allowing him to loom over Law. “The name’s Kid. You ready?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

Law could do nothing but nod dumbly, his fingers shaking as they played with the robe’s belt looped around his waist.

“Good,” Kid stated, dropping the cooler to the floor next to the bed with a loud thud. He then swiftly stripped off his robe and kicked off his slippers, his movements smooth and practiced.

Law watched, spellbound, as the man’s unblemished flesh was revealed, his eyes raking down his partner’s broad chest and flat, toned belly. With a gulp, he took in the length of Kid’s soft penis, the organ far thicker and longer than any toy Law had previously used in his play. His mouth watered as he imagined what this man would do to him during their time together, a heavy blush coloring his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he continued to stare.

Kid smirked down at his client as he tossed the robe on the floor and shoved his slippers out of the way with his foot. He inwardly preened at the man’s rapt attention on his body, a wave of pride washing over him at the silent appraisal. He was relatively new to this whole scene, his interest originally seized by the promise of money and power that came with the gig. His day job consisted of working at a friend’s auto shop, the pay and hours consistent but boring. He spent the majority of his days sitting on an old fold-out chair in the shop’s garage, watching shitty daytime television while waiting for customers. It was unbearably dreary sometimes – a drain on his life and energy that left him desperate for some action.

His new night job brought him the authority and control he craved.

Schooling his features as he’d been instructed, Kid reached down to grasp his newest client below the chin and force his head back so theirs eyes met. While Kid knew the man’s name from the paperwork he’d studied earlier, he was forbidden from using it during their appointment due to privacy restrictions. The clientele who came to Dressrosa tended to be high-paid members of the public and those with reputations to lose if they were caught in any kind of scandal. Like the others, this man, Law Trafalgar, was searching for no-strings-attached fun and a chance to unwind. Kid would give him what he paid for – a night of passionate fantasies fulfilled under the cover of anonymity.

“You like what you see, slut?” he asked, bringing his face down to Law’s. He watched the man’s pupils dilate, whether at his words or his closeness Kid wasn’t sure, nor did he care. His job was to rock this guy’s world and that’s what he planned to do. “You ready to be used like the bitch that you are?”

Law gulped and nodded, unable to answer verbally. He jumped when Kid came closer, their noses almost touching. “I want to hear you _say_ it,” the redhead ordered, his fierce eyes blazing into Law’s own and searing his body with heated desire.

“Y-Yes,” Law answered, gripping the material of his robe tightly.

“’Yes’ what?” Kid demanded, his grip on the smaller man’s chin growing painful. “Tell your new master what you want.”

Law’s cock jerked in response to the order, his body quaking under Kid’s scrutiny. “I want you to fuck me, Master,” he said, the title rolling off his tongue as his eyes widened and his breath quickened. He waited for further instruction, not sure what was expected of him but too hesitant to ask.

Was he even allowed to question his partner? He had no idea how all of this was supposed to work.

“Good,” Kid replied. Pausing, he ran his thumb over Law’s lower lip, pressing the digit gently against the pliable flesh. “Here are the rules for tonight,” he continued, gaze following the trail of his thumb over Law’s lip. “Whenever you address me, you’re to use the terms ‘Master’ or ‘Sir,’ understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Another shiver.

“You can beg as much as you like, but keep your hands to yourself unless I give you permission to touch me, got it?”

“Yes, Master.”

The thumb on his lip paused against his smooth skin, Kid’s tone becoming gentler as he continued. “Remember, if things get to be too much, your safe word is ‘Cora.’” Here, Kid’s rust-colored gaze rose to meet Law’s own. “Don’t be afraid to use it if you have to. Now, tell me again – what’s your safe word?”

“Cora,” Law whispered, face heating up as he stared into Kid’s eyes.

“Good,” Kid repeated, voice switching back to his authoritative tone. He released Law’s chin only to grasp him around the neck and push him roughly onto the bed, the smaller man splayed out on his side. “Strip.”

A thrill ran through Law’s body at the order. He pushing himself up onto his elbow and rolled onto his back, a twinge of embarrassment running through him when he realized that Kid was ogling him openly. Law nervously untied the belt around his waist and pulled open his robe, the material falling to the bed with a soft swishing sound. He lay still as his tight, muscular frame was revealed to Kid’s hungry eyes, Law’s cock hardening under the scrutiny.

Kid licked his lips as his client’s tanned skin and dark tattoos were exposed to the open air, gooseflesh rising on the smaller man’s flesh as a chill raced up his body. This was definitely one of the more attractive people Kid had been employed to service, those golden eyes and his lean body demanding the redhead’s full attention and devotion. Grinning fully, Kid’s sharp canines shined under the lamps’ glow, giving him an almost demonic appearance.

He noticed Law shuffling around on top of the covers, unsure of what to do with himself. Licking his lips, Kid figured he’d have a quick taste of his slave before moving on to other activities. Grasping Law around the ankle, Kid slid him easily along the covers toward his side of the bed, wrapping those long legs around his own waist. The smaller man gasped loudly as Kid enveloped his trim waist in a powerful bear hug, lifting those gorgeous hips up and away from the bed with little effort. Lowering his face to the tattoos on Law’s tanned chest, Kid’s long tongue snaked out to trace the patterns with a heavy touch.

Law flung his arms above his head and dug his fingers into the sheets, desperate to keep his hands to himself. He moaned loudly as Kid’s tongue lapped across his pectorals and abdomen, the muscle warm and wet against his flesh. Law’s dick was now rock-hard and lying flat against his abs, squished between Kid’s weight and his own body. His partner’s heat felt heavenly against him, a pleasing contract between the air of the room and the coolness of the white sheets beneath him.

Kid listened to Law’s heavy pants and groans as he worked, running his tongue and lips over every available inch of the other’s torso. He nipped at pert nipples hungrily, delighting in the cry it produced. He was impressed that Law was following his order to keep those delicate hands to himself, the act appearing to be incredibly difficult for the man. Kid could see that his arms were quivering next to his face, his back arched at a severe angle and his legs gripping the redhead’s back like a vice.

The smaller man’s earlier anxiety looked to have been soothed somewhat thanks to his forwardness, so Kid figured it was time to move on to something a bit more substantial. Switching his grip from Law’s waist to his calves, Kid forced the long and elegant limbs to unlock from around his hips. With a powerful shove, he forced them to either side of the bed, leaving Law splayed open and ready to be devoured whole.

Kid released the other’s limbs and stood to his full height, taking a moment to enjoy the view Law presented. The other’s breaths were fast and his delectable cock was stiff with desire, a sheen of sweat starting to break out over his brow. He was gorgeous, and Kid couldn’t wait to see him fall apart into a mess of aroused need. His own dick was rock hard and ready to continue, his balls hot and heavy between his legs. He didn’t want to jump to any toys yet, however. From Law’s demeanor and body language, it was apparent that he was a newbie to this kind of scene. Kid figured that he would start them out with something light to get Law accustomed to their play.

“Tell me, bitch. Have you been a naughty little slut, lately?”

Law clung to the sheets above his head, legs splayed open wantonly on the bed. “Yes, Master,” he managed between breaths, watching Kid expectantly.

“Then it sounds like you deserve to be punished,” Kid growled in return, climbing onto the mattress to sit beside Law with his legs crossed. He gripped the smaller man by his damp hair and the underside of a lanky thigh, lifting Law bodily off the bed and into his lap. He splayed his client lengthwise across his knees, flipping him over to lie on his belly with his ass up in the air.

Law had dragged the top sheet with him when he’d been moved, the covers now bunched up near his face. He panted hotly into the material, his knuckles white as he clutched the sheet to him, trying to stay grounded. He moaned when Kid’s hand left his hair and grasped the underside of his jaw instead, the man’s other palm cupping him between the legs. With little effort, Law felt the large man pick him up and reposition him in his lap, setting Law on his elbows and knees.

“I’m going to give you a good spanking before I fuck your sweet ass. Maybe that’ll teach you to be a good boy from now on. What do you think, slut?”

“Yes, Master,” Law gasped around the pressure on his jaw, wiggling his ass in invitation. “Please teach me.”

Without any further warning, the hand on his pelvis was removed and used to issue a harsh slap to his behind. The sting caught Law off guard, the power of Kid’s smack tipping him forward on the bed. He cried out at the sensation, clawing at the blanket underneath him and trying to gain some purchase on the slippery sheets. The room was filled with the resounding smack of Kid’s hand on his ass, the sound almost as erotic as the feeling of a hot palm on his rear.

Law moaned and gasped frantically as Kid continued his punishment, his tanned arms quivering as he tried to remain in the desired position. He was rocked back and forth from Kid’s unyielding strikes, Law’s swollen length bouncing against his stomach with the motion. Crying out at a particularly violet slap, he fell forward into the hand cupping his jaw, Kid’s grasp holding up his weight as though it were nothing.

“Please,” Law gasped, forcing the words past his lips. “Please Master, may I touch you?”

Kid stopped, setting his hand to rest against Law’s heated skin, the man’s ass a ruddy crimson from his punishment. He studied his client for a moment, taking note of his shaking limbs and unsteady posture. “You may, since you asked so nicely.”

At the verbal permission, Law disentangled his fingers from the sheets and snaked them around Kid’s forearm instead, holding it tightly for leverage. The moment he’d secured himself, the hand on his ass lifted once more and was brought down in another punishing slap. Law bit his lip and held on for dear life as he swayed in place, his ass clenching tightly after each smack of Kid’s palm. It hurt, but _fuck_ it was just what he’d wanted.

Law felt tears building in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away irritably. He could take this pain. He _would_ take this pain. He’d take everything Kid had to offer with a smile on his face and a raging hard-on between his legs. This was what he’d been dreaming about all of these years, and he’d be damned if he stopped things here.

As his punishment continued, Law’s sharp cries filled the suite and merged with the incessant clapping of Kid’s palm against his behind. His skin felt aflame under the other man’s touch, the ache in his ass now all encompassing. Law felt weak in the knees, his hands trembling as he held on to his partner like a lifeline.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes now, the liquid gliding down his cheeks and wetting the fingers clutched firmly around his jaw. Kid had remained quiet throughout the majority of the punishment, the only difference in his demeanor being the quickening pace of his breaths. He was using a lot of effort in his task of branding Law’s ass with his hand, the redhead’s palm unbelievably hot where it met his tanned cheeks over and over again.

When Kid hesitated after a particularly rough spank, it took Law a second to realize that he was speaking.

“Well, bitch? Have you learned your lesson, yet? Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Law sniffled where he lay, pressed heavily into Kid’s lap and at his complete mercy. He cleared his throat in an attempt to find his voice, hoarse from his moans and the death grip Kid had on his neck. “Y-Yes, sir,” he whispered, fingers digging into Kid’s forearm. “I’ll be good.”

Kid grinned down at the other man, rubbing the angry skin of his ass gently. “Good. You’re doing well, bitch.” Releasing Law, he let the tanned man fall haphazardly onto his side. He was a mess, sniveling and panting harshly into the sheets. His ass cheeks were a bright crimson, noticeable handprints standing out against his dark skin. Kid smirked, proud of his work so far.

Leaving Law to regain his breath, Kid stood up and walked over to the trunk set at the foot of the bed. His erection made his movements awkward as he squatted in front of the wooden crate and lifted the top to peek inside, studying the variety of toys and instruments stored within. Kid went through his options methodically, thinking back to the paperwork he’d read before joining Law in the suite. He rifled through the trunk until he’d located what he needed. With a smirk, he removed a large bottle of lube, a medium-sized dildo, two boxes of condoms (regular as well as the flavored variety), several lengths of rope, a clean hand towel, a cock ring, and a spreader bar.

Kid tossed the items one by one onto the bed, holding onto the cloth for the time being. Standing to his full height, he closed the crate with the heel of his foot and walked back around the king sized bed to join Law. Depositing the clean towel onto mussed sheets, Kid paused to reach into the cooler on the floor and retrieve two bottles of cold water. Setting one on the nightstand for himself, he twisted the cap off the other and threw it to the floor indifferently.

Climbing back onto the mattress, he helped Law into an upright position, the smaller man moaning pitifully as the skin of his bottom met the sheets. Kid shushed him as he brought Law against his chest and steadied his shoulders, holding the bottle to the smaller man’s lips wordlessly. Law took a few sips of the offered water, his heated breath fogging up the outside of the bottle. Kid didn’t remove the container from Law’s lips until the tanned man turned his head away in a show that he was finished.

Leaning the other’s body to rest back against the pillows, Kid moved to set the half-empty bottle down onto the nightstand, placing it next to the unopened one. Not interested in quenching his town thirst just yet, the redhead snatched the previously abandoned towel off the bed and returned to Law’s side.

With a gentle touch he grasped the smaller man’s face and wiped it clean of snot and tears, his gaze meeting Law’s own bleary one silently. When he’d finished removing the filth from the other’s face, Kid deposited the towel somewhere out of the way and gripped Law’s raven hair. Pulling the man close, he attacked his long neck with his lips and tongue, savoring the salty taste of his flesh. Law moaned at the touch, arching toward him weakly and placing his hands on Kid’s sculpted chest. 

Kid kissed and nipped Law’s skin absently, giving the man time to calm down somewhat from their previous session. When Law’s heaving breaths had evened out to gentle puffs of air, Kid pulled away from the column of his throat and straightened, gazing into the other’s glassy eyes. Dark lips pulling back to reveal his canines, Kid leered at the smaller man hungrily. Law appeared to be drowning in lust, his eyelids drooping with pleasure and his mouth hanging open as he took in small gasps of air.

Leaning away from the other man, Kid turned his body toward the foot of the bed and the pile of items he’d taken from the trunk. Reaching for them, he dragged each one across the covers and laid them next to Law’s hip. Still gripping his client’s tangled locks, Kid used his free hand to dig through the small pile until he’d located the box of flavored condoms. Opening it with one hand, Kid pulled one of the packages free and turned back to Law, bringing the item to rest against a tanned cheek.

“I’m thinking of rewarding you for your good behavior, slut. But first, you’re going to suck my cock and prove that you deserve it.” He watched as Law swallowed, the column of his throat expanding delicately as he did so. Releasing the hair in his grasp, Kid reached toward one of the hands placed against his chest and snatched the thin wrist, pulling it away and turning it over so Law’s palm was facing up. He dropped the condom into the center of the other’s hand, releasing the man’s arm and scooting back along the sheets to put a bit of distance between them. Then, Kid placed his legs to either side of Law’s body and grinned devilishly.

“Go on, little bitch,” he said, eyes boring into Law’s as he rested his hands on his pale thighs. “Show me you’re worth my time.”

“Yes, sir,” Law whispered, closing his fingers around the condom packet and leaning forward to put his face closer to Kid’s hard length. Using both hands, he shakily tore open the package and removed the bright pink condom, the scent of latex and artificial strawberry assaulting his nostrils.

Law gradually brought the rubber to the tip of Kid’s cock, rolling it clumsily down the shaft. He’d never put a condom on another man before, the act much more difficult from his current point of view. Kid was being patient with him, however - the man remaining silent as Law stumbled through the preparation process. While he worked, Law felt Kid’s large hands move to pet the back of his head and curve along his shoulder, the heat of the other’s skin comforting as it grounded him in the here and now.

After a bit of trial and error, Law had successfully sheathed the redhead’s impressive length inside the condom. Unsure of himself, Law gripped around the base of Kid’s cock and gave the tip an experimental lick. He’d been with a few men in the past, though they tended to be one-night-stands – lovers who were used and disposed of without any fuss. Law had only ever been on the receiving end of a blowjob up to this point, always too embarrassed in the past to make such an offer to a partner. Tonight was different, but his lack of personal experience led him to be unsure of what exactly he should be doing with his tongue and hands.

Pressing his lips against the tip, he opened his mouth and engulfed the first inch of Kid’s penis, his tongue flat against the head. Sucking lightly, he tentatively licked around the organ filling his mouth, trying to acclimate himself to the new feeling. Thinking of what he liked and what he’d seen in porn, Law set a slow tempo and focused on syncing up the movements of his tongue with the suction of his mouth. He heard the redhead sigh gently, the hand running through his black hair stopping to clutch the strands firmly. “That’s right,” Kid murmured, pushing Law’s face closer to his crotch, “you’ve got it.”

Trying to get a feel for having another man’s cock in his mouth, Law slid his tongue along the rim of the head while his fingers gently rubbed the surface of the condom, putting a small amount of pressure on the organ in his hands. A low rumble came from Kid’s throat, Law taking the sound as a good sign.

The pressure on the back of his head intensified, forcing Law to take another inch of Kid’s length into his mouth. Law grunted around the intrusion, the slippery texture of latex and the flavor of strawberry on his tongue both odd and pleasant. Confident that he could handle more, Law began bobbing his head and suckling on Kid’s cock, his saliva soon coating the stiff erection and making the process easier.

As he went, Law grew more natural in his movements. He paid attention to Kid’s cues, a rumble or muttered curse meant he should repeat an action, while a quick squeeze to his shoulder meant he should try something different. Slowly, Law gained speed, bobbing his head and running his tongue up and down the first few inches of Kid’s cock, sucking as he went. Belatedly realizing that he should be doing something with his hands besides just holding Kid’s dick, Law squeezed around the base lightly and started to jerk Kid off, his hands moving to match the motions of his mouth.

Having found his rhythm, Law started to relax and enjoy the act of fellatio. Absorbed in his task, he was surprised when the hand in his hair forced him to a sudden stop and held him in place, Kid’s cock jerking against his tongue. Surprised, Law swallowed reflexively, the flavor of strawberries and latex coating his taste buds. Seconds after Kid’s release, the man pulled Law’s head back and away from the redhead’s crotch, the man’s cock leaving Law’s mouth with a wet slurp.

Law panted to catch his breath, his gaze lifting to Kid’s in question.

“Good job,” Kid growled, his own breathing labored. “You’ve proven yourself adequate. Now it’s time for your present,” he panted hotly, forcing Law up onto his knees by his hair and then back against the pillows once more. Letting go of his hair, Kid proceeded to remove the soggy condom from his rapidly softening penis and toss it aside indifferently, his attention instead focusing on the cock ring he’d found earlier. Grasping it between his thumb and forefinger, Kid returned to his partner with a playful air about him. Placing one hand to rest beside Law’s face, Kid lifted the other until it was in his client’s line of sight. He held the ring between his fingers and waited until the man’s gaze had focused on it before he continued.

“While I’m happy with your performance so far, there are still rules you have to abide by when I give you your gift,” Kid said, twirling the ring absently. “Here’s what’s going to happen next. I’m going to tie you up and work open that ass of yours. When you’re nice and ready for me, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

Law shivered at his words, his hands curling into the sheets beneath him. “However,” Kid continued, leaning closer until his face was only inches away from Law’s, “you’re not allowed to come until you’ve earned it. So, until I give you permission, you’re going to wear this,” he stated, waving the ring in front of Law’s eyes. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Law answered, voice strained. He cried out in surprise when Kid grabbed his jaw and forced his head back at a severe angle, his throat on display.

“Tell me, slut. When are you allowed to come?”

“When you say so, Master.”

Kid chuckled darkly, his flaccid cock giving an eager twitch at those words. Fuck, he loved this part of the job. Law was putty in his hands, the man so desperate to be held down and dominated that he was practically gagging for it. Kid was more than happy to oblige him, releasing Law’s jaw to snatch the man’s heated length instead, the organ stiff in his hold. With practiced ease he slid the ring over the head and down the shaft, letting it settle at the base of Law’s cock.

Law mewled at the sensation, the pressure in his dick almost unbearable now. Tilting his head forward, he stared at his swollen length, the tip an angry red. Biting his lip, Law turned his focus back on Kid, watching his partner pick out a long steel bar from within the pile nearby and set it on the bed at Law’s feet. Several lengths of rope soon followed, the sight of them making Law gulp quietly. He thought he knew what was coming next, but he wasn’t sure until Kid lifted both of his legs by the ankles and maneuvered the bar underneath them with his knee.

A thrill ran through Law as the redhead proceeded to tie his ankles to the bar, one at each end, resulting in his legs spread wide and his asshole open for the taking. His wrists came next, Kid forcing Law’s hands from the covers so he could secure them to the middle of the bar, essentially leaving him helpless. Trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, Law waited with baited breath as he watched Kid reach for another box of condoms and the bottle of water-based lube he’d found in the crate.

Clicking open the cap, Kid set the bottle aside so he could use both hands to remove a sealed condom from the box. Tearing it open smoothly, he tossed the packaging over the side of the bed and rolled the rubber out over his index and middle finger. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Kid poured a generous amount onto his covered digits, using his thumb to smear the liquid over the surface of the condom.

Situating himself between Law’s legs, Kid held onto one of the man’s tanned thighs while he lowered his fingers to the puckered entrance under his sack. Law sucked in a breath as the cool lubricant met his heated skin, Kid’s fingers circling his asshole to smear the substance over his flesh. When he was good and wet, Kid pressed his fingers inside slowly, Law’s body tight and unyielding. The smaller man grunted at the intrusion, still unused to the strange sensation of being breached. Kid shushed him as he pulled his fingers out and slid them in once more, establishing a gentle rhythm of shallow thrusts.

Law turned his head to the side and pressed his cheek into the pillow beneath him, his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth wide open, moaning as Kid prepped him for what was to come. There wasn’t any pain, only discomfort as his body was stretched open around the other’s digits, the lubrication making the task easier. Law curled his bound hands into fists, the rope around his wrists snug against his flesh. He tried not to move, instead focusing on relaxing his muscles and allowing Kid’s fingers to sink deeper into him.

Soon, two fingers became three, Kid pulling his hand away from Law’s entrance to maneuver his ring finger inside the condom. He took a moment to add more lubrication onto the surface of the latex, then continued to prepare Law for a thorough fucking. When his client’s body was pliant under his hands, Kid removed his fingers entirely and stripped the condom from his digits, tossing it to join the empty package on the floor.

Tearing open a fresh condom and flinging the wrapper away, Kid picked up the dildo he’d retrieved earlier and rolled the rubber over the toy, making sure it fit snugly over the silicone. He slathered it with lube before ducking between Law’s splayed legs and pressing the tip of the head against his slick entrance. “There now,” he murmured, gaining Law’s attention, “open wide for me.”

The thick head of the dildo slid past the tight ring of muscle at Law’s entrance, his lean body jerking at the breach. Law cried out and twitched at the sudden pressure inside of him, tilting his chin down to look at the top of Kid’s wild mane of hair that was visible over Law’s flushed cock. He groaned and gasped, his abdominal muscles clenching as he lifted his hips to try and make the slide-in easier.

“Good boy,” Kid encouraged as the tip of the dildo was swallowed by Law’s winking hole. He stopped to allow the man time to adjust, lifting his head to watch Law’s face for signs of discomfort. The smaller man was breathing deeply and his eyes were hooded, his brows drawn low in a needy expression while his cheeks and lips were painted a rosy red from desire. He looked downright delectable, Kid’s stiff dick jerking heavily at the sight. He’d recovered from his earlier orgasm, his body ready for the main course. He couldn’t wait to get inside this man.

Licking his lips, the redhead continued pushing the toy inside Law, the man’s inner muscles giving way slowly but surely. It didn’t take long before Kid was able to insert half of the dildo’s length into Law’s channel, the man’s legs quivering with the effort of keeping himself under control. Ready to move things along, Kid began rocking the toy in and out of Law in slow, easy thrusts, the pull of the toy against his rectum bringing forth small grunts and moans from the smaller man.

With time and patience, Kid eventually fit the entire dildo inside Law’s ass, his body swallowing it down to the hilt. “Greedy slut,” Kid murmured, gaze locked on the man’s hole as it stretched wide around the toy’s base. “You love this, don’t you?” he continued to goad, glancing up at Law once more. “You love having your ass spread wide – ready to take my cock.”

“Ah, yes, sir!” Law cried, tilting his hips upward toward Kid. “Please-hn, more!”

Kid smirked at the request. Grabbing the spreader bar with one hand, he pushed it down toward Law’s abdomen, using his own weight to force the man’s knees against his chest. Law gave a sharp cry at the sudden spike of pleasure brought about by the change in position, the thick toy positioned perfectly to rub against his prostate. The smaller man’s cock jerked angrily against the ring around its base, the organ engorged and sore. “Please!” Law continued, desperate for release. “Please fuck me, Master! Ah!”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Kid replied, removing the dildo in one easy pull. He heard Law whine at the loss and chided the man for his impatience. “Now, now. No complaining. I have something better for you,” he promised, releasing his hold on the spreader bar and allowing Law’s hips to lower back down to the bed.

Setting the dildo aside, Kid repeated the process of opening a new condom, this time rolling the latex over his newly stiffened arousal with a practiced hand. Law noticed this change immediately and realized with a jolt that Kid meant to fuck him this time around. Mouth falling open, Law whimpered loudly and tried to lift his shoulders off the bed, wanting desperately to catch a glimpse of Kid’s thick length as it entered him.

The larger man chuckled as he placed the tip of his cock at Law’s puckered entrance. “Calm down, slut,” he ordered, gripping his client’s hips roughly. “Lie still and take it like a good bitch.” With that, he forced his thick length past Law’s entrance in one slow thrust, the man’s muscles fluttering around his cock as it split him open.

Law’s head fell back on the pillow, mouth falling open as he tried to force air into his lungs. His chest had constricted from the shock of having something so large breach him, his brain and nerves overloaded with signals. He couldn’t decide which sensation to focus on – the delicious burn as Kid’s length slid inside his channel and stretched him beyond his limits, the solid pressure of the ring around his stiffened cock, or the heat of his balls as they hung neglected between his thighs.

Body confused and mind crumbling under a wave of passionate need, Law couldn’t hold back his sobs and wordless pleas for satisfaction. He all but wailed into the silence of the room when Kid gave one final push with his hips, coming to a stop buried deep inside Law’s slick ass. The larger man’s hands felt like a brand as they clutched tightly to his slim hips, Kid’s nails digging into his skin harshly.

Law strained against his bindings and wiggled along the sheets in an inane attempt to bring his ass flush against Kid’s pelvis, the motions desperate and needy. “Please!” he begged shamelessly, too far gone to care how he looked or sounded. “Please, Master!” Tears were building in the corners of his eyes, his vision growing blurry as he tossed his head side to side, biting his lip to offset the intense pleasure licking at his core. “Please, fuck me!”

Kid watched Law fall apart with a sense of smug satisfaction. “Is that what you want, Slave? You want me to fuck you into mattress?” he asked, staring at Law hungrily.

“Yes!” Law cried out, his limbs shaking from being locked in such an awkward position for so long. He bucked his hips futilely, unable to make much progress and slowly losing his mind. “Fuck me, please, please, please!” he implored, repeating the word over and over like a mantra. It was maddening to have Kid within arm’s reach while being utterly powerless to bring him closer. Law wanted Kid to lose himself in his body - to pound into him with little regard for Law’s own pleasure. 

To his dismay, Kid remained completely still, his hot palms holding Law’s pelvis in place with little effort. Pulling himself together long enough to lift his head, Law turned his bleary-eyed gaze toward the redhead in question, confused as to why he’d stopped. “Ple-“ he started, his request cut off by a surprised yelp as Kid suddenly snatched the spreader bar in both hands and shoved it downward, forcing Law’s knees against his abdomen. The aggressive move crushed Law’s torso into the bed while raising his ass higher, the change spearing Kid’s erection directly into his prostate.

“Ah-FUCK, hn!” Law screamed, beginning to feel light headed. He squeezed his eyelids shut and scrunched his face into an expression of agonized pleasure, his throat working frantically as he tried to string together a coherent sentence.

“What was that, whore?” Kid asked, his voice low and dangerous. “Did you just ask for something without addressing me as your master?” 

Law whimpered, realizing his mistake. “I-hng! I’m s-sorry, Master!” he pleaded, forcing his eyes open to look upon Kid’s furious expression. “Please, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I swear! Please!” he panted breathlessly, willing to say or do anything to appease his partner. He wasn’t sure how Kid would react if he broke any more rules, the idea that the man might stop almost unbearable. Law needed him to stay right where he was, with his huge cock spreading Law wide like the slut he’d always known himself to be.

“Bad slaves are punished, not rewarded,” Kid scolded, leaning back and allowing his cock to slide out of Law’s ass with a heavy bob. He smacked an open palm against the smaller man’s rump when he simpered at the loss, then returned his grip to the bar and laid his weight on it once more. Law had no choice but to fold into himself, his back protesting the position.

“If you want to get fucked, you better follow the rules and beg properly, bitch,” Kid growled, his brows furrowed irritably. Rising to his knees, the redhead released the metal bar and climbed over Law’s bound limbs to put them face-to-face. With his legs flush to either side of his client’s hips, Kid loomed over Law like a predator. Gripping the smaller man around the throat, he looked into his wide eyes and snarled, “Now _beg_.”

Law quivered under the hand on his neck, his thighs burning from the added pressure as Kid flattened him into the mattress. Every part of his body ached, but the pain was inconsequential compared to his insatiable lust. He felt woozy from the overstimulation and the shared heat of their bodies, the earlier chill in the air long forgotten. Law didn’t know how much more he could take, his release so unbearably close but still out of his reach. He yearned for relief, his mind envisioning the ways in which he might get there. Right now, his main goal was to get Kid’s dick inside of him at any cost.

“Please,” he started, urging his pelvis to rock into his partner’s. “I want your big cock up my ass. Punish me, Master. Teach me to be good. Please, Master, _please_ ,” he moaned, the passion coursing through his veins almost stifling.

Silence greeted his outburst, though he did see movement out of the corner of his eye. Kid’s other arm was reaching around Law’s bindings, only to disappear between his legs. Law didn’t realize what was happening until the wide head of Kid’s arousal was forced inside of him, a scream tearing from his throat as he whipped his head back against the pillow.

Law’s cries rang throughout the suite as Kid started to thrust into him violently, the entire bed shaking with his efforts. Law could feel a heavy hand on his rump, holding him up and helping to spread him wider for Kid’s pleasure. The ache in his backside doubled at the touch, but it was secondary to the electricity shooting up his spine as Kid sped up.

Perspiration beaded along Kid’s forehead as he ground his length into the man beneath him, the exertion of giving it to Law so harshly starting to take its toll. The sweat on his brow dripped down his face and off his jaw to land wetly on Law’s collar, the droplets converging into the light sheen already covering the man’s chest. Kid watched his client fall apart underneath him, Law’s plush lips parted to release a constant stream of gasping breaths and curses. His golden eyes were squeezed shut once more, his dark complexion failing to hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

“That’s right,” Kid purred gruffly, slamming into Law’s prostate and earning another scream. “You like that, huh? You like being used? Good, because this is all you’re good for, bitch. Remember that,” he growled, his fingers curling tighter around Law’s throat and ass.

The headboard thumped against the wall as the two continued, Law drowning in pleasure as Kid gave him exactly what he’d been dreaming of for the majority of his adult life. He basked in the sensation of being bound and fucked deeply, the redhead taking what he wanted from Law’s body without preamble or question.

Sweat covered him from head to toe, the sheets beneath him sliding against his skin as Law was moved back and forth with each thrust of Kid’s hips.  The entire world had seemed to close in on this one room – this one moment in time. Delirium encompassed his mind, Law no longer able to speak or think clearly. He simply laid there and took whatever Kid offered, his eyes glazing over as he stared into nothing.

It only took a few thrusts for Kid to notice something had changed, his movements slowing to a steadier rhythm before halting entirely. “Hey,” he called, removing his hand from Law’s throat and instead laying it against his flushed cheek. “Are you still with me?” he asked, his tone serious. When Law didn’t respond, Kid laid his hand flat against his client’s chest, feeling it expand as Law huffed and heaved for air. His heart was racing under Kid’s fingers, reminiscent of a frightened rabbit hounded by a fox.

The redhead cursed and immediately pulled out. Climbing off the smaller body, Kid kneeled beside him and studied the other’s reactions, his rust-colored eyes bright and concerned. “Hey Law,” he pressed, lifting both hands to cup the man’s cheeks delicately. “Are you alright? You need to answer me. Tell me your safe word, Law.”

Heavy breathing his only answer, Kid cursed again and started untying Law’s bindings, carefully lowering his legs and arms back to the bed. With a light touch, he removed the cock ring from Law’s swollen length and placed it on the bedside table. The damp sheets beneath his knees brought a grimace to Kid’s face, the material soiled from both sweat and lube.

Placing his arms under Law’s shoulders and knees, Kid lifted the man off the mattress with a grunt, transferring him to the dry side of the bed. After setting him down, he rearranged Law’s hair so it wasn’t plastered to his face. Looking around them, Kid located the towel he’d abandoned earlier crumpled amidst the sheets. Snatching it up, he found a clean patch of cloth and swiped it gingerly along Law’s hot skin, removing the mess of sweat from his face, neck, and chest. As he worked, Kid kept up a steady stream of dialogue, trying to give Law something to focus on to help snap him out of his fit. He spoke about light topics such as the club’s business, his eccentric boss, and any funny anecdotes or stories he had about his coworkers.

He listened as Law’s breathing slowed to a calmer tempo and watched as awareness slowly came back to the man. When his client finally turned his head to look at Kid curiously, the redhead smiled and patted one tanned thigh playfully. “Welcome back,” he greeted warmly, knocking a few pillows aside so he could stretch out next to Law in a lazy sprawl. He settled on his side with his head resting in his palm, his elbow buried in the plush mattress beneath them. “How are you feeling?”

Law blinked dumbly at the question, not sure why Kid was asking him such a thing. “I’m…fine,” he answered, looking first at Kid, then himself, and then the room around them. “What happened? Why did you stop?”

“You got too excited and clonked out for a while,” he explained, rolling onto his back with his head tilted toward Law. “I figured it was time to give you a break and let you calm down.”

“Oh,” Law murmured, suddenly embarrassed. To be honest, all he remembered was overwhelming pleasure and heat, then everything went a bit fuzzy. He couldn’t believe he’d been so out of it that he hadn’t noticed Kid stopping. That had never happened to him before. Law felt he should be more worried about the implications of such a reaction, but the act that got him to that point had been so enjoyable he found it hard to regret or fear a repeat performance. Instead, he wanted to move on to the next course.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened,” he explained, sitting up with more effort than he expected. Shit, he was exhausted and he hadn’t even cum yet. Next time he’d have to take the day off from work so he could rest up in preparation.

Law blushed at the idea of returning to see Kid in the future, his mind racing with ideas of what else they could do in the privacy of this suite.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kid said, waving off the apology with an easy smile. “It’s happened before and it’ll happen again. You’re not the first or the last to lose it during this kind of play, so don’t feel ashamed or embarrassed.”

Law nodded, smiling back hesitantly. “So…” he muttered, drawing out the sentence as he gathered his thoughts together, “can we continue?”

“Depends on how you’re doing.”

“I’m feeling much better now,” Law assured, shifting closer to Kid’s heavily muscled body. His cock bounced against his belly as he repositioned himself, drawing Law’s attention to it. With a jolt he realized that the cock ring had been removed, not sure when or why but relieved that he was that much closer to his release.

Kid sat up in one fluid motion, capturing Law’s interest and tearing his gaze from his sorely neglected arousal. “If you’re sure,” he chuckled, climbing onto his hands and knees so he could maneuver around the tanned man and reach the two bottles of water on the nightstand. Removing the cap from the filled bottle, Kid left it on the side table and returned to Law with a container in each hand. “You thirsty?” he asked, offering Law’s half-empty bottle with a raised eyebrow.

His throat was absolutely parched. Law accepted the bottle graciously and took several large gulps, the water still cold despite being out of the cooler for some time now. He’d almost polished off the rest of the water when something icy and wet touched his arousal, his body jerking at the sudden change in temperature. “Ah!” he cried, clutching his mostly empty water bottle to his chest unthinkingly. He looked toward Kid, shocked to see that his partner was the cause of his discomfort.

The redhead grinned lewdly at Law as he ran the cool side of the bottle along the length of his cock, the moisture that had been clinging to the container now dripping down Law’s heated skin in rivulets. Kid watched him squirm, Law’s needy gasps and quiet moans an enormous turn on. He writhed under Kid’s lustful gaze and pleasurable assault, the bottle in Law’s hands crinkling noisily as he crushed it in his grip.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were overheated from our play,” Kid asked, licking his lips as his eyes followed the path of the bottle up and down Law’s arousal. As he watched the water slosh inside the bottle, an idea popped into his head. A malicious smirk pulled at Kid’s lips, his eyes narrowing as he took in Law’s confused expression. Granted, if he went through with his plan he would make a royal mess of the only clean spot left on the bed, but Kid figured that neither of them would last much longer tonight, anyway.

Oh, what the hell? Might as well take advantage of the opening while he had it.

“Here, this’ll help cool you off,” he said, his only warning before Kid tipped the bottle of water with a flourish to dump half of its contents over Law’s chest and cock. The cold liquid splashed over the tanned flesh, spilling onto the bed sheets below to pool at Law’s sides.

“Shit!” the man cried, his muscles jumping at the icy touch. He dropped his own bottle, the plastic rolling off the bed with a clatter that was ignored by both men. Law rolled onto his side and arched off the soggy sheets, cursing as he tried to sit up. He gave another startled cry when Kid snatched the hair at the back of his head and pulled him away from the bed and up to his chest, their faces inches apart. Law grunted at the harsh treatment and the pull on his hair, his fingers digging into Kid’s muscular forearm for purchase.

“You can’t run from me,” Kid chuckled, tipping his head back to take a long swig of his water. He polished off the rest of the drink in seconds, sighing contentedly when he’d finished. Kid wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, then tossed the bottle away. Law heard it hit the ground, the noise distracting him momentarily.

His attention was quickly reverted back to Kid when his partner’s moistened lips descended on his, the redhead kissing him aggressively. Law eagerly reciprocated, opening his mouth to allow Kid’s tongue to lap at his own. Law whimpered as a large hand groped his chest and side before moving to squeeze his ass possessively, his bottom still sore from his earlier spanking. Arching his hips forward, he rubbed his arousal against Kid’s thick cock, his heated flesh sensitive and begging for release.

Kid released his mouth with an indecent smack and flipped Law over onto his stomach. The smaller man released a surprised breath of air as he was positioned, moaning into the pillow when Kid grasped his hips to force him up onto his knees. “I think it’s time I made you scream,” the man growled, retrieving another condom and tearing open the package noisily.

Law’s face was smashed into the pillow underneath him, but he tried his best to look over his shoulder and watch Kid sheath his cock then line it up with his entrance. Snuggling deeper into the cool, wet bedding, Law wrapped his arms around his pillow and pushed back toward Kid’s pelvis, practically purring with excitement. His heavy cock twitched when the wide head of Kid’s arousal was forced deep inside him, the man burying himself to the hilt in one smooth stroke.

The hair on the back of Law’s neck stood on end when Kid lowered down to hover mere inches above his back. Holding himself up with one hand on the bed, Kid kept Law in place with the other, the man’s palm grasping the back of his neck in a domineering fashion. Quick puffs of air peppered Law’s tanned shoulders and back, goosebumps rising on his skin from the contact. A delighted rumble built up in Law’s chest as he squeezed his pillow harder, the other’s closeness strangely comforting despite the game they were playing.

The bed springs creaked loudly as Kid started to move, his pace quickly growing feverish. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh as their activities rushed them toward climax.  

Law panted heavily for air, his torso pressed flush against the bed due to Kid’s weight and his powerful thrusts. He cried out when Kid plunged in at the perfect angle, his thick length stabbing Law’s prostate directly. The pressure on his neck intensified when his partner shifted his weight from one hand to the other, moving his grip from the bedding to wrap around Law’s weeping cock. Kid jerked him off in time with his thrusts, the man’s strong grip riding the edge between pain and pleasure.

Law sensed Kid leaning closer, shivering when he felt the larger man’s face next to his ear. “Come on, whore,” Kid panted, hot air ghosting over Law’s skin. “I want you to come for me.” His voice was sin incarnate, his tone lustful and greedy.

It was all too much for Law. Now that the ring had been removed, he could feel his release ebbing closer with each stroke of Kid’s hand and thrust of his hips, pre-come dribbling from Law’s cock in streams. He bit his lip and followed his partner’s lead, matching his movements and pace as best as he could in his awkward position. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, and when his balls tightened Law knew he was close.

“Ah! I’m-hn! I’m cumming!” he shouted, his face smooshed into his pillow. His muscles tensed in preparation for release, Law’s entire body clenching moments before he peaked. Kid’s fingers gripped his cock in a vice, and that was all he needed to send him over the edge. Law groaned as he drowned in the most intense climax he’d ever experienced, a rush of pleasure traveling from the tips of his toes and up to his scalp in a full-body shiver. He came all over Kid’s hand and his own belly, the sticky release dripping from his skin to land in small pools atop the sheets.

Law’s legs trembled as he tried to catch his breath, his glazed eyes staring unseeingly across the room. It took a moment for him to gain enough sense to realize that Kid’s thrusts had ceased at some point during his orgasm. The man was still pressed close to him, though - his thick cock buried between Law’s ruddy ass cheeks. Law glanced back at him questioningly, unsure if Kid had cum as well. He received his answer when his partner released him and sat back on his haunches, his stiff cock sliding out of Law’s abused hole with a squelch.

“Good boy,” Kid said, grinning down at him as he ran a hand through his disheveled crimson hair. “You came beautifully. I think you deserve another reward.”

Disregarding Law’s obvious interest at the comment, Kid removed his unsoiled condom and disposed of it onto the floor. Then, he leaned forward, grabbing Law around the waist and forcefully flipping him onto his back. Seizing Law by the ankles, Kid dragged him down the bed before swinging a leg over Law’s torso, putting the other’s face directly beneath his crotch.

“Look at me,” Kid demanded, capturing Law’s gaze with his own. He then brought the hand he’d used to finish off Law to his own arousal, his long fingers wrapping around himself gently. A pale thumb rubbed the weeping head in fast circles, a blush soon blooming over Kid’s cheeks as his eyes glazed over.

Law couldn’t decide where he wanted to focus his hungry stare, switching from his partner’s enamored expression to the hand that had started to speed up its ministrations over heated flesh. The scent of musk was overpowering the smaller man’s senses, the stench of sweat and sex fogging his mind and making his spent length spasm with phantom desire.

Law wound his arms around Kid’s thighs and gripped above his knees, his heart thumping madly in his chest. He had an inkling of what the man was planning, his giddy expectation confirmed when Kid practically sat on top of him and rested the head of his cock against Law’s cheek, smearing pre-come along his cheekbone messily.

“Fuck yes,” Law whispered, turning his head to nuzzle against the other’s heated flesh. “Mark me, Master. Cover me in your hot cum,” he begged, eager to be claimed completely by this man. He tightened his hold on Kid’s legs, his nails digging into the pale skin as he attempted to bring him closer.

“Fuck yeah,” Kid agreed, grasping Law’s hair one final time to keep his head still as he jerked himself off, his balls pulling up toward his body the moment before his release. Kid groaned low as the first wave of his orgasm hit him full force, thick spurts of cum shooting from the tip of his dick to land across the tanned man’s face in streaks of white. Law closed his eyes, feeling Kid’s length jerking against his cheek as he continued to paint Law’s face and hair with cum.

As he lay there covered in the other’s release, Law was overcome with the urge to lap at the heated cock in front of him. He had to clench his jaw and grind his teeth to stop himself from doing so, remembering that the club forbade any oral contact without the use of a condom. While he was disappointed, Law understood the necessity of such a rule. Still, holding back was so fucking difficult. He longed to taste Kid’s skin, sure that his natural flavor would be far better than any condom. Law gave a frustrated murmur, but remained still as his partner’s semen dribbled wetly down the curves of his face.

Kid’s orgasm lasted for several seconds, a satisfied sigh indicating its end. He squeezed his cock and ran his hand from the base to the tip, collecting the remaining spunk onto his fingers. Grinning, he wiped it on Law’s neck and chest, his carmine eyes following his hand’s progress. He heard Law moan softly at the treatment, the sound drawing his attention to the smaller man’s face. The image of Law beneath him, painted with his cum, cheeks colored a deep red and his lips swollen from kissing, pulled another groan from Kid and drove him to claim the other’s lips once more.

This kiss was much slower than earlier – gentler. It was over far too soon in Law’s opinion, the hand in his hair leaving to instead run delicately over his side and hip, Kid’s body shifting to cover his. When their lips parted, the redhead moved to lap at Law’s face, his tongue gliding over the man’s cheek and through the trails of cum dotting his skin. Methodically cleaning his client’s face of his release, Kid didn’t pull back until he’d gotten it all. Licking his lips, he stared down at Law and smiled at the look of shock and arousal that greeted him.

“So,” Kid started, staring down at him leisurely, “did you have a good time, gorgeous?” he asked, his voice back to its original light and friendly tone – the same as it had been when Kid first arrived. “Was it everything you’d imagined?” he added, smirking good-naturedly at Law.

Law threw him an answering grin, running his long, tanned fingers over Kid’s back and shoulders, allowing himself a good grope now that he had the freedom to do so. He felt completely and utterly spent, his body both sore and sated, while his mind was busy replaying all that they’d done over the course of the session. Despite not having done everything Law had requested, he found himself quite happy with the results. All things considered, Law felt that he’d gotten more than his money’s worth tonight.

“Yes,” he answered belatedly, shifting under Kid’s weight. “My ass hurts, though,” he added cheekily, warmth filling his chest when Kid outright laughed at the remark.

“Yeah, I bet it does,” Kid chuckled, sitting up. “I can help you with that. What do you say we hop in the bathtub and clean up?” he offered, rolling off the bed to stand beside the nightstand. He noticed Law’s confusion at his proposal, prompting him to clarify, “It’s customary to have a cool-down period after a session like this. You know, something to help calm our nerves and loosen our muscles,” he explained, facing Law. “We’ll take a nice hot bath and I’ll put some salve on that sweet ass of yours to help with the burning. How about it?”

That sounded absolutely wonderful. A strange sort of hopeful excitement welled up in the pit of his stomach at the promise of more time with Kid. Under different circumstances his reaction might have been frightening, but tonight, Law couldn’t find it in himself to analyze his wants. No, he would throw caution to the wind and take advantage of every opportunity provided to him - to hell with good taste and sensibility.

Law had to swallow the lump in his throat before he was able to choke out his answer.

“Okay.”


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, here is part three of this three part one shot! This chapter is nothing but fluff. Enjoy~

The suite’s bathroom was gorgeous – its décor both functional and opulent. The floor was covered in mother of pearl tile while the walls were a spotless white with gold trim. There were cabinets made of high-quality wood set against one corner of the room, their polished marble tops and porcelain sinks matching the rest of the room’s design in both style and elegance. The tub and shower were just as lovely, nary a spot nor blemish to mark their surfaces.

If Law hadn’t already been accustomed to seeing such fine facilities in his own home as well as those of his friends and business partners, he may have been more impressed. Even still, it was far above what Law would have expected of a sex club.

Fluffy towels had been provided for their use, the fresh linens folded perfectly and stored in a cupboard next to the shower. Earlier, Kid had removed two towels and hung them up on a rack nearby, then he drew a hot bath and lowered himself into the water before assisting Law in doing the same. The two had promptly washed the sweat and cum from their bodies, working together to help speed the process along. They chatted as they did so, keeping the conversation light and humorous.

After they’d cleaned up, it hadn’t taken long to get situated in the tub, Kid positioning Law to lay flush along his body. Directing the smaller man’s head to rest on his pectoral, Kid stretched out his limbs and tipped his head back to lie along the edge of the porcelain. He stared up at the ceiling and breathed deeply, enjoying the calm atmosphere after such a strenuous appointment.

Law snuggled deeper into Kid’s hold, all but purring in bliss as he was enveloped by the soothing heat of the water, his body submerged up to his shoulders. Every inch of their flesh was touching, the contact somehow more intimate than any they’d shared so far. The low whir of the Jacuzzi jets echoed around them, the steam from the bath fogging up the mirrors. Powerful streams of water cascaded against his body, helping to sooth his sore muscles and diminish the ache in his backside.

Closing his eyes, Law basked in the pleasant warmth of Kid’s embrace, the two men chest-to-chest as the tanned man used his partner as a makeshift cushion. He gave a pleased hum when he felt Kid’s large hands begin to rub up and down his back in long, smooth strokes. Mimicking the motions, Law slid his fingertips over the pale skin covering the other’s shoulders and neck, content to simply bask in the moment and the intimacy it provided.

“How ya feelin’, lovely?” Kid asked suddenly, breaking the easy silence. Water splashed as he lifted a pale hand out of the water and scratched at his wet scalp languidly. He squeezed Law’s waist and pulled him close, grinning when one of those long, slender legs curled around his thigh like a python.

“’M good.” Law mumbled, his eyelids drooping and his muscles melting under Kid’s touch. He was feeling unbelievably comfy, the soreness of his ass all but erased by the redhead’s caress. Nuzzling his cheek into the hollow of the other’s neck, Law breathed in the scent of fresh soap and clean skin. He could certainly get used to this kind of treatment.

Kid chuckled at the man’s sleepy tone as he continued to run his fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down. While his scarlet locks tended to stand straight up thanks to genes and the enormous amount of product he used, his earlier dunk in the water had helped to flatten them somewhat. Only managing to partially pat his hair down flat, Kid eventually gave up and laid his arm on the rim of the tub with a wet thud. Moving to rest his chin on Law’s crown of raven hair, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes, relaxing fully against the tub.

“Just let me know when you want to get out.” Kid said, holding back a yawn. “I’ll put cream on your ass before you leave. The club can call you a taxi if you need a ride home. Or, if you prefer, we have a private car and driver who can give you a lift.”

Law furrowed his brow, nowhere near ready to lose his pillow or leave the heat of the bath. He gave an affirmative hum to let Kid know he’d heard, but made no move to disentangle himself from the other man. Instead, Law locked his arms around Kid’s torso and tucked his face in the hollow of the redhead’s shoulder, his breath hot against Kid’s skin. He remained there for the next minute or so, sleep beginning to take hold of him.

Not wanting to end the moment so soon, Law wracked his brain for something they could talk about. Their personal lives were out of the question, seeing as how the entire point of this stint was to protect his identity. While Kid knew his name and his most perverted fantasies, he probably didn’t know much about Law’s personal life. Sure, it was possible that the redhead recognized him from the few news articles he’d been featured in, but Law assumed he wasn’t the first public figure to partake of the club’s services.

Anyway, if Kid knew him or was familiar with his work he hadn’t made it apparent, which put Law at ease. Opening his eyes, he focused on the moisture clinging to Kid’s skin, soon coming to the decision that sharing a little information wouldn’t hurt. Not knowing where to start or what to say, he prompted Kid to talk by asking him about the club under the guise of simple curiosity.

“Well, there’s not much to say, really.” Kid started, humming thoughtfully. “You’ve already met our secretary. Don’t let her looks fool you – she can be a real bitch sometimes.” He said with a chuckle. His mirth ended abruptly, however; the redhead jerking underneath Law with a suddenness that jolted the younger man from his sleepy haze. “Don’t tell her I said that.” Kid demanded, sounding slightly panicked.

Law laughed at the absurdity of such a large, powerful man cowering at the promise of swift and lethal retribution from the club’s slender secretary. Assuring Kid he wouldn’t say anything, Law silently filed the information away in case it came up in the future.

“What about your boss?” He pressed, sliding his leg up Kid’s thigh in a semi-suggestive manner. Law knew they couldn’t get up to anything in the tub unless one of them went to fetch the condoms, but it was fun seeing Kid squirm under his touch. Law grinned to himself smugly. He rather enjoyed this side of Kid – the one that was easy-going and playful. Of course, the domineering side was nice, too…

Kid took in a startled breath at Law’s brazen move, silently willing his body not to become aroused. Almost forgetting the question he’d been asked, it took Kid a moment to gather enough sense to answer. “Oh, Doflamingo? He’s fine, I guess. Eccentric as fuck, though. He wears the strangest outfits, including a bright pink feathered coat. It looks ridiculous this time of year.” Kid said with a snort.

Just thinking of his boss made him roll his eyes and groan internally. He still remembered the first time he’d laid eyes on the man. Watching Doflamingo strut down the street, clad in his ludicrous outfit and looking like the most fabulous fop in all of New York, had almost sent Kid running screaming back to the safety of his friend’s garage. He was thankful that he’d stayed and signed on with the club, but to this day he refused to spend any time outside of work with his boss.

He had standards, damn it.

“A pink feathered coat?” Law murmured, struck with sudden recognition. “That’s strange. A very close friend of mine wears something similar. His coat is black, though.” Law supplied, perplexed; his lips tightening into a thin line

Kid blinked at the man’s words, mind drifting to who this ‘friend’ might be. “Do you mean Rocinante Donquixote? The boss’ little brother?”

“Rocinante?” Law repeated, confused. “I don’t know any Rocinante. My friend’s name is Cora, Cora Herz.”

The redhead hummed as he mulled over the information. He’d never heard the name ‘Cora’ used in reference to Doflamingo’s brother, but honestly, how many people in this city wore feathered coats? As far as Kid knew, there were only two men flamboyant enough to do so, and that was the Donquixote brothers.

He didn’t question the correlation between Law’s ‘close friend’ and the smaller man’s safe word. It wasn’t his business and, quite frankly, he didn’t care to pry.

Not about their relationship, anyway.

“What does your friend look like?” He questioned slowly, choosing his words carefully. “From the pictures I’ve seen of Rocinante, he’s a tall man with short, curly blond hair. Oh, and he likes to wear heart-patterned clothing, as well as a red beanie.”

When Law tensed in his arms, Kid knew he’d struck a chord.

“That…sounds like Cora.” Law whispered, shocked. Shifting on Kid’s chest, he lifted himself up so he could look Kid in the eye. “I don’t understand, if they’re the same person, why would he use a fake name? Why not just call himself Rocinante Donquixote?” It didn’t make any sense. Law trusted Cora completely and had known him since he was a very young child. The man was practically his adoptive father. Why would Cora lie to him? What purpose did it serve?

Kid watched Law closely, his brows furrowing as his client became agitated at the news. Trying to soothe the other man, he offered the only explanation he could think of that wouldn’t put Rocinante in a bad light. He had nothing against the guy, and there was no point in upsetting Law further.

“Well, from what I understand, the Donquixote brothers haven’t gotten along for quite some time. Something to do with a family tiff that happened way back when they were young children.” Kid shared, shifting in the tub and displacing a splash of water over the side. “Doflamingo rarely sees his brother because Rocinante wants nothing to do with the family name or business.”

Seeing that Law was drinking in his words and gradually calming down, Kid continued in a gentle tone, “I guess Rocinante goes by a different name so he can stay as far out of the Donquixote family circle as possible.”

Law mulled over Kid’s reasoning in thoughtful silence, moving to lay himself back down on the redhead’s body. Tucking his head under Kid’s chin, Law allowed his mind to wander. Could it be? Was his Cora the same person as this Rocinante Donquixote? He’d never heard the name, either in passing or directly, and Cora had specifically stated in the past that he didn’t have any close family. Law had interpreted this to mean that he was one of the few special people in Cora’s life, just as Cora was to him.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Law snuggled deeper into Kid’s embrace, thankful when the man began rubbing his back in slow circles. He tried to relax and enjoy the moment, pushing his remaining questions and concern to the back of his mind. He’d dig deeper into this mystery later.

=0=

Dressed and ready to leave, Law stood out in the hallway a few paces from the door, giving Kid room to close and lock it. The redhead was wearing the same robe and slippers he’d marched in with and carrying the (now empty) cooler under one arm. When Law jokingly asked if he planned on walking home in that outfit, Kid laughed off the jibe and said he had a change of clothes in his locker.

The image of Kid digging through a locker for his street clothes like a teenager finishing up his physical education course had Law desperately holding back a snort. Grinning to himself, Law shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Instantly his expression morphed into a wince as the material of his pants brushed against his bruised ass.

As promised, after their bath Kid had applied copious amounts of aloe-infused salve onto his heated skin in order to soothe the ache. While the treatment had helped considerably, there was still a bit of discomfort in his backside. Law could only imagine how he’d feel tomorrow. He was incredibly grateful that he’d had the foresight to request the next week off from work to ‘rest.’

Rubbing his behind while Kid wasn’t looking, Law turned to the door leading out to the secretary’s desk and the city beyond. “You said someone is available to drive me home, right?” He queried, dropping his arm back to his side when Kid regarded him shrewdly. Law couldn’t help the blush that bloomed on his cheeks at the knowing smirk the redhead threw his way. Damn, had he seen him?

“Yep.” Kid chirped in a friendly tone, ignoring Law’s mortified expression as he directed the man to follow him down the hall with a wave. “The club employs drivers just for this purpose. You know, for the ritziest clients who don’t want to deal with a cabby who might talk.”

He held the door open for Law, waiting until the smaller man had passed through before following at his heels, the door closing softly behind them. His client milled about next to him, having suddenly gone quiet upon entering the small office space. Kid wasn’t sure if Law was nervous because he wasn’t sure what to do with himself or if he didn’t quite know how to flag down the secretary. Either way, seeing that Law wasn’t going to be making a move anytime soon prompted Kid to act in his stead.

“Hey, Monet.” He called loudly, startling Law and making the man jump beside him. “Our client here wants to get a ride home. Anyone available tonight?”

Monet turned elegantly in her chair, readjusting her glasses as she watched the two men closely. “Ah, Mr. Trafalgar.” She cooed, leaning back and crossing her legs absently. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay with us tonight.” She smiled at his strengthened blush and stilted nod, continuing amicably. “Wonderful to hear, sir. I would be glad to arrange a driver for you. Please, sit down while I make the call.”

Law traipsed over to an empty chair and sunk into the cushion delicately. After finding a position that didn’t irritate his heated skin to an unbearable degree, he tried to relax as he studied Kid and the secretary girl. The redhead had set the cooler down on the floor and was currently leaning over Monet’s desk, appearing to sign paperwork while they chitchatted about business. Monet was all smiles as she entered data into her computer, soon dropping her conversation with Kid as she picked up her phone and dialed a short extension. When she began going through the motions of speaking to his apparent driver for the night, Law tuned her out and instead focused on Kid.

The man was just as beautiful as when Law had first laid eyes on him. His wild mane of crimson hair had dried since their bath, the strands now spiking up into the air despite the absence of product. His carmine eyes were focused on reading the text in front of him, his red eyelashes ghosting over his pale cheeks whenever he blinked. The longer he stared, the more Law yearned to place his lips on that skin and feel the warmth under his touch one more.

Along with his physical beauty, Law was also struck by Kid’s demeanor. He looked and acted surprisingly calm and relaxed as opposed to debauched, the fluffy robe aiding his display of aloofness by hiding any signs of their play. Suddenly, Law wished that he had left his own marks on Kid’s body, just as the man had branded him with his palms and bruising strength. What would the other employees say if they saw the indentation of teeth along Kid’s pale throat? Would the redhead hide such blemishes? Or show them off with pleasure?

Law shivered as he fantasized about what he could do to Kid during future appointments, his own wounds throbbing while his cock jerked with renewed interest. Fuck, he had to get out of here before he tented his pants and humiliated himself further.

Climbing out of the chair with some difficulty, Law made his way over to the desk and stood politely to the side and out of the way. Monet noticed him almost immediately, turning to address Law courteously while placing her hand on the phone’s receiver. “Just another moment, sir.” She said kindly, smiling serenely. “I’ve found you a driver for tonight. I’m giving him your information now and then he’ll be ready to pick you up out front shortly.”

“Thank you.” Law replied, subtly shifting his gaze back to Kid. The man was bent over the desk, reviewing paperwork quietly. “I’ll wait right here, if that’s alright.”

Monet agreed then returned to her phone call. Kid finished his task soon after, standing up and shuffling the papers in his hands noisily. As he set them on the desk face down, he seemed to feel Law’s eyes on him and turned to give the smaller man a cheeky grin.

“Well, it looks like everything’s set.” He said, bending to pick up the cooler by the handle before straightening and rounding the desk to stand in front of Law. “Tonight was fun.” Kid murmured, running his free hand through Law’s dark locks smoothly. “Come back and see me anytime.” He invited, leaning down to give Law a chaste kiss.

Law barely had time to respond before the redhead pulled back and waved a brief farewell, disappearing back through the glass door and down the hallway toward what Law could only assume to be the employee area. The tanned man stood dumbly next to the information desk, staring at Kid’s back until he turned a corner and vanished from sight.

Law licked his lips succinctly as he processed Kid’s final words, promising himself that he would take the man up on his offer. Yes, he would return in due time - rested and ready for more.

Law was only made to wait in the lobby another minute before Monet had rounded up a vehicle to take him home. The woman hung up the phone with a curt “Good bye” before standing and ushering Law out into the entrance hallway and through the main door. Once outside, she spoke to the bouncer briefly, explaining that someone named “Dellinger” had been instructed to chauffer Law home tonight. The bouncer nodded his understanding but didn’t speak as Monet slipped back inside and out of the chilly air, the door clicking shut behind her.

Gripping his coat tightly, Law shuffled his feet and hunkered down for the wait. His breath was visible in front of his face, the clouds of vapor rising into the air only to be whisked away on the cold breeze. He shivered as the wind picked up, tucking his chin deeper into his scarf for warmth. Desperate for a distraction, his eyes roved over the empty streets, eventually landing on the bouncer nearby.

The man was very much the same as he’d been a few hours prior, his cold demeanor and off-putting attitude still rubbing Law the wrong way. The tanned man had positioned himself on the opposite side of the entryway specifically to put some much needed space between them. The taller man didn’t seem to mind his choice, standing stoically with his arms behind his back and his gaze fixed straight ahead.

Law didn’t bother making conversation with the bouncer. In fact, he couldn’t gather the courage to even look the man in the eye. If their brief interaction earlier had been awkward, this one was even more so. Now that Law had done the deed and spent the evening getting thoroughly laid by another man, he could only imagine what the guard was thinking. He wished it didn’t bother him, but for whatever reason his pride was hurt regardless.

Thankfully Law was saved from the uncomfortable silence by the sudden roar of an engine. Glancing toward the noise, the young man caught sight of a gorgeous black Cadillac as it whipped around the corner a block down the street. As it sped toward them at high speed, Law wasn’t completely sure this was the vehicle that would be taking him home. His uncertainty was quashed when the car came to an abrupt stop at the curb outside of the club, the engine purring as it idled in front of them.

The driver’s side door sprung open to reveal a young man in a tailored suit and expensive stilettos, his messy blond hair brushing his shoulders and his eyes alight with mischief. He grinned wide as he spotted Law, slamming his door shut and strutting confidently over to the two men standing out in the cold. The driver briefly glanced at the bouncer, then turned all of his attention to Law as he greeted him cordially. “Good evening, beloved client!” He crowed, bowing almost comically. “My name is Dellinger and I’ll be your driver tonight!”

Stunned, Law could only offer a quiet “Um, thanks.” in response. Honestly, where did Mr. Donquixote find these people? Glossing over his bizarre attire, the boy in front of him looked no older than sixteen, a fact which gave Law pause. Did this kid even have a driver’s license?

Law flashed the bouncer a concerned look, but the man only shrugged in answer.

Well then.

Law followed Dellinger to the passenger side of the car, climbing into the backseat when the young man opened the door for him. Situating himself gingerly, Law buckled in and waited for the teenager to take his own seat behind the wheel. To his great relief, Dellinger appeared to know what he was doing as he put the car in gear and swerved back out into traffic, dodging other vehicles and pedestrians like a pro.

His fears assuaged somewhat, Law sat back and laid his head on the seat. Closing his eyes, he replayed the night’s events in his mind eagerly, excitement building as he thought about what additional appointments would bring.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to focus entirely on his debauched plans for the future, as one issue in particular was still plaguing his thoughts. Law didn’t know what to make of the discovery that Cora might not have been forthcoming about his past. The idea that his closest friend and, dare he say it, father-figure had withheld so much from him was both heartbreaking and enraging. If there was one thing Law detested over all else, it was dishonesty.

As the city lights passed them by and Dellinger hummed along to the radio up front, Law came to a decision. He would get to the bottom of this mystery by confronting Cora about his lies and demanding the truth from his surrogate family member. He could use the man’s guilty conscience to his advantage, and if theatrics were necessary, Law was nothing if not a good actor. He could squeeze out a few tears and put on an act of disappointment, preying on Cora’s remorse until the man was desperate to appease him.

Yes, he’d play the older man like a fiddle and have him eating out of the palm of his hand in no time.

But before that, he was in desperate need of an ice pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW, done. Yes, I ended it on a semi-cliffhanger. I’m leaving this open for a possible epilogue and/or sequel where Cora and Doffy make nice. I do love me some Donquixote brother interactions. Mmm…
> 
> There’s my KidLaw BDSM tryst. I hope you enjoyed it! ;)


End file.
